


Pagan | Light Yagami

by MelanieAreia



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Life Note, Shinigami, Tenshi - Freeform, forget, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieAreia/pseuds/MelanieAreia
Summary: Athena Batya was not a robot, despite what her classmates would like you to think. Seemingly the emotionless and ingenious childhood friend to Light Yagami, Athena believed herself to know all there was to know about her best friend. Yet with the progression of Kira, and finding herself involved things began to be revealed about both of them.Truths await to be unveiled, but sometimes things are better left alone. Because people can always tell the truth, but sometimes lying is just so much easier to handle. Childhood friends could only get you so far.





	1. Chapter 1

People just were. There were theories, hopes that they may have been using their lifespans to amount to something in their afterlife. Yet was there really anything after death? As stated, people just were. They existed and it was only a personal preference if they chose to believe they actually had some higher purpose to acquire once their hearts beat their last. She existed, not because she owed something to an otherworldly being, but because she simply just did. Her parents weren't religious maybe that's why her apathy towards the idea was so prominent. Whatever the reason, Athena saw no true purpose towards the life of humanity. So she saw no reason to rebel against a cause that had never shown signs of causing her any harm.

She was kind because she felt like it because being generous felt little of an obligation and more a use of free will. She did what pleased her, and in this stage in her life, it was excelling in her academic career. She was written off as cold until you actually spoke to her. She was a prude because she wasn't into parties. Athena was an enigma because she didn't care.

The girl was rarely if ever stressed, exams were practically free As with little effort. Her lacking sense of self-reflection kept her from overthinking. Athena had no overbearing thoughts on a higher purpose so she did everything with an air of indifference.

She just effortlessly was.

Though that didn't keep her from losing patients steadily with each second that went by. That was where Athena's life fit in with the mundane her inability to wait. She hated it what was the point if no one could ever get anywhere on time when they were clearly told when and where to meet on multiple occasions. Casting glances at the clock ticking away on the wall, Athena studied the library scene around her. 

It was fairly empty only a handful of people walking up and down isles searching for their next pieces of literature. She had chosen a table near the back, she always sat here it was far enough back that no one ever made it this far and she could study in peace. Still, she was usually accompanied by another person.

She was waiting for somebody, she was always waiting. Yet why was it becoming more of an issue than before? She checked her phone, no calls no texts. Where was he?

As the time crawled on continuously, as it reached after six it was decided it would be best to just pack up and head home. Athena was only halfway out the door absorbed in texting her mother that she was on her way home when someone collided into her. She huffed in annoyance as her phone clattered to the ground, fortunately, it didn't shatter. Her dull eyes were met with a pair of familiar brown ones.

"You're late." Her voice was calm, dull, almost monotone as the brown-haired boy struggled to catch his breath.

"I got distracted, I'm sorry." Light Yagami wasn't one to get distracted so easily, he never had been. For a childhood friend, Athena would have said she knew that well enough but as of late personal opinions on Light Yagami were changing. They were the top two students in their grade, genius's beyond comparison. Still where one lacked the other excelled and hence the need for study sessions between the two. Still, despite her assumptions on Light's inability to be distracted by easily, Athena had no reasons to question further.

"Yes of course, but it's late now. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Athena stated squatting to pick up her phone, she rubbed the screen on her uniform skirt cleaning it off. She moved to walk around the boy but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"At least let me walk you home to make up for it?" Light spoke it more like a question as he grabbed Athena's arm. She knew he would be walking with her even if she said no, he never let her walk home alone if he was around. She shrugged in response straightening out her sweater when she pulled her arm away. Athena was rather unfazed by Light's growing absences. The only thing that bothered her was that he had kept her waiting, she didn't have enough patience for this. Their parents had been friends long before they were born, they had grown up together and if there's anything Athena understood was you don't pry in other people's problems if they didn't bring it up to you first.

"I am really sorry though," Light spoke up again as they began walking, Athena always walked. He didn't know why, but she did.

"I know," Athena was texting her mother again, "I'm not holding it against you. Things happen."

Light watched her as she did so, even now after seventeen years he couldn't figure her out. Athena wasn't normal if he were being blunt about it. Then again with recent developments neither was he, but Athena had never been normal. Sure they had been conditioned for success, but Athena didn't care. She didn't care but she did it anyway because she felt like it. The closest she had ever gotten to any form of rebellion was chopping off her hair last summer. What had once reached long past her shoulders now struggled to reach just below her chin. Something about knots being the reason for the abrupt change.

"I didn't expect you to," Light ignored the chuckling that came from behind him. Athena remained oblivious as she picked an invisible hair off her sweater. Their school's emblem appearing clearly on the left breast pocket. Light had already changed from his school uniform telling just how long it took him to remember the scheduled after school studying session.

"My mom wants to know if you want to stay for dinner?" Athena commented, now slipping her phone into her bag. Her hair was to short to stay behind her ears, but it seemed it was still too much of a bad habit for her to stop as she brushed her hair back. It immediately fell back into her face and she didn't try again.

"Yeah, I'd love too."

"Good, I already told her you were." Athena looked up at the sky, her eyebrows furrowing as she studied the clouds, "I think it's going to rain soon." Light looked up to, the clouds were gray and heavy and were beginning to concentrate together in the sky. He hummed in response, nodding his head, burying his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You know, I like the rain."


	2. enigma to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thief comes only to steal and kill and destroy.  
> I came that they may have life and have it abundantly."  
> ~ John 10:10

There were no rules if there was no God. That was the connection if at all there were a God the thought of his existence kept people from dwelling in a darker mindset. If people knew and understood that there was no God or any kind of variation then they would see that there was no use in trying to cater to a higher more divine purpose. By nature, humans were evil, because it was far easier to give in to temptation than it was to fight it. Sure it could be seen that not everyone is tied down to their beliefs, and slowly religion was dying. Athena didn't know why humans were inherently evil, why she wasn't like them. She could be good or evil, and she had no obligation to do either. Nothing to fight for, so she chose good because maybe it was right or maybe because she held less of a confrontation from outsiders when she was nice. Why would she want to face anger? She didn't thirst for it, others did though. They wanted to feel their blood boil, to have adrenaline surging through their body as they fought. That was where the differences began.

"Ms. Batya are you with us?" Athena looked up from her notebook, blinking slowly as she stared at the teacher.

"Yes, of course." Then she looked back down. She heard the whispers, then again where they really whispering if everyone else could hear them. They were nothing new, but that came back to her cold stature that kept people believing she was anything but kind. Could it be her assumptions were wrong as well? She'd have to ask Light about it later. The teacher didn't question her further, as he continued on with class.

She was paying attention, somewhat, her thoughts were clouded flipping through the memories of dinner last night. She should've expected her father to mention, with Light's father being a part of the Japanese Police. He had brought up the latest news on Kira. It had been going on for months now, criminals dropping like flies and now the American agents that had all suddenly died simultaneously. It was all front page news and her mother was quick to discourage it. Athena shrugged it off, she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't mildly intrigued by the sudden development of the newest killer in Japan.

In fact, it beat the mundane tranquility that her life had become. She knew the world was tainted, that evil was winning as religion crippled. They were inversely related, as evil increased religion decreased and vice versa. With the help of Kira, the truth of the world had forced itself into the most humble of homes. The television was constantly on, the news filtering and carrying through the halls of the house. Athena could listen even with her bedroom door shut as she did her homework.

There goes the robot.

Those were the things whispered, they weren't very hurtful. The comments were more obnoxious than anything else and she found it quite insulting. Was that all there little brains could come up with? She packed up fairly quickly after the bell rang. It was the end of the day, and it was Tuesday meaning that she wouldn't be finding herself studying alone in the library today. Still, she waited outside in the courtyard, swinging her legs as she waited. 

Light always walked her home.

He had made it a mission to walk her home from school every day since grade school. Just like yesterday, he'd remember their studying session far too late but he always showed up in time to walk her. When they didn't have studying sessions in the library, Athena always got out of the school building before Light so she waited on a bench until he showed up. He never forgot. 

Yet as she watched students meeting up with friends and leaving, the number of students milling about dwindling slowly until only a handful were left. She checked her phone. Zero texts, Zero calls. Athena pursed her lips as she opened her messages.

’Where are you?’

She gave him time, and by the time she gave up, she was the only student left in the courtyard. With no other decision left to make, she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and left. Light Yagami had broken his promise for the first time, and surely there would be a consequence for that. Still, she didn't hurry home, her silvery gaze cast up at the sky. It was going to rain. 

Athena thoroughly enjoyed the rain, from the sound of heavy raindrops tapping against her bedroom window. To the sense of renewal that came after, as if the rain had cleansed the world for just a moment and all was serene. She knew something as simple as rain couldn't rid of the world of evil, but the thought was nice. It only took a second for the first drop the splatter across her upturned face. She knew it may have looked odd to outsiders, a young girl standing in the middle of the sidewalk. No umbrella, and in no hurry to find cover. 

Then it was raining. 

Water soaked through her hair, matting the short strands to her face. It didn't matter to her she liked the feeling and was only brought out of her reserve when she was suddenly pushed forward. She barely had time to catch herself, straightening herself immediately she didn't have the time, however, to catch whoever had pushed her as they were already retreating down the street their bag above their head. They were obviously in a hurry to escape the rain, the opposite of what Athena found herself doing. The sudden intrusion, of course, reminded her that she needed to get home, lest her parents began to worry.

Hideto and Ai Batya weren't overbearing parents, and with an odd and intense interest in mythology had granted their daughter with what they believed a beautiful name. They had always encouraged Athena to do her best in school, and they were proud of how well she took to that simple task. Both her parents were literature nerds, her mother was a professor who taught English studies and dwelled into the ancient civilizations of the world. Her father did the same but his focus was on the religious aspects of humanity. Could that have been where her apathy towards a God came from? Hideto knew all there was, and the idea of a higher being had existed since possibly the beginning of time. Yet religion varied so greatly, and there were so many variations that at some point everyone was pointing fingers and claiming that someone was wrong. No one knew what happened after death, and how could they? Religion was an assumption, an educated guess that if one were to follow a certain set of rules then they would be granted some divine gift after they died.

Whether you were polytheistic, believing that there was an assortment of gods and goddesses watching over you. It didn't matter if you were monotheistic, Athena saw that they all inevitably ended up the same way.

"Is that you, Athena?" Ai called out when the front door opened, she appeared in the living room her arms covered in flour up to her elbows, "Oh my, sweetheart you're soaked!" Athena just shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face. Drops of water went flying when she did so, slipping out of her shoes. 

"Go get changed into some fresh clothes, and hang those up to dry. Dinner is almost ready." Ai stated, watching as her daughter disappeared up the stairs, shaking her head in amusement, "Every time it rains." 

Athena was attracted more to her phone than actually changing her clothes when it vibrated in her bag. 

’1 unread message’

’Light Yagami  
I'm sorry, something came up.’

’Athena  
It's alright, don't worry about it’

Athena had a thing for being bothered by pointless issues. It was one time, and she had no business being so needy just because Light didn't walk her home after school. She just wished she knew what was happening because these absences were getting more and more frequent.

’Who was Light Yagami?’


	3. Sociopathic tendencies of a genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I consider that our present sufferings are not worth comparing  
> with the glory that will be revealed in us."  
> ~ Romans 8:18

She hadn't seen Light in three days. At the very least she could've seen him if she tried a bit harder, but she wasn't trying that hard to do so. She also hadn't received another text or call since Tuesday. Athena wondered how long this would keep up, because if she were being honest the walk home wasn't the same when she had to do it alone. 

"Hey Athena?" She glanced up when a voice spoke to her, it was one of her classmates Suki, "I was wondering how to do number eight I'm a little confused."

"Yeah, here let me see your paper." Athena held out her hand, looking at the paper when Suki gave it to her. She wouldn't say she was friends with Suki, they were mutual aqauintences who had met through Light. It had been an attempt of Light's to introduce her to new people and to branch out into a different social circle that didn't just include the two of them.

Obviously that plan didn't turn out the way he wanted it too. She didn't necessarily depend on Light, because she didn't need to associate with anyone else let alone him. Then again that could've just been some pint of emotions on the broken promise that made her think that she didn't need Light in her life. She knew she did in some way, because seventeen years didn't mean nothing. 

"You forgot to carry over the negative sign, so your distribution is off because of that. Just fix that and you should get the right answer." Athena explained as Suki listened intently. Would it be wrong to branch out now? Light seemed so far away to her these days and maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and spend time around other people. 

Suki was smart, considering she was a close second in grades when compared to Light and Athena. Those two had always been the ones on top, and sometimes one would be higher than the other in test scores but it always evened out eventually. 

Athena would have gladly accepted the idea, the problem was she didn't know how to approach the subject. How did she bring it up? She didn't have the problem with Light because the answer was always yes there were no questions no hesitations. 

It seemed that there was some kind of force working with her as Suki spoke next.

"Thank you so much Athena! You know I'm going out this weekend with some friends do you think you'd want to come? You help me so often I thought it'd be nice." Suki was the one to bring it up, saving Athena from thinking up twelve different plans to do so.

"Yes, I would like to go." Suki beamed at the girls response.

"Here let me put my number in your phone and we'll talk." Athena handed over the device watching as Suki typed away, "Here, I went ahead and texted myself." With that the bell rang and Suki collected her things, "We can talk about this weekend later I'll add you to the group chat." Athena was left to pack up her things, annoyed when she tried to brush her hair behind her ear again only to have it fall back down. It was Friday, meaning she was scheduled to meet Light in the library. 

Every Monday and Friday, but Athena didn't want to go. So she didn't, upon leaving school she turned left the opposite direction of both the library and her house. It was a lovely season for change was what she had decided. She had went this way once, maybe it had been with Light or had it been on one of her lonely adventures? It was either one of the two and as she walked she counted.

It was somewhat of game to her, how many steps could she get per each square of concrete making up the sidewalk. At some point she had begun skipping. That's what no one ever saw, no one she knew at least. Passing strangers on the street and Athena was relishing the smell of the earth the freshness that came after a storm. 

1

2

5

8

Eight steps per square, but the number shrunk as she went from walking to skipping, and then into running. No one saw this except for the annoyed strangers on the sidewalk. They didn't get it, they didn't know the stories following the high schooler as she passed. Athena skidded to a stop in front of a street vendor. Attracted to the brightly colored fruits on display, her breathes heavy as her heart beat quickly in her chest. 

"In a hurry my dear?" The owner of the stall, a small elderly woman smiled at her as she finished up with a customer. 

"Sometimes you just need to feel the wind on your face," Athena stated as her eyes took in the beautiful fruits taking an apple in her hand. She could almost see her reflection in the shinning red skin, "I'll take an apple. How much?"

"Don't worry about it, with energy like that you need to keep it up. I remember when I could move like that," The woman laughed as she waved off Athena's attempts to pay for the apple. Athena bowed her head in response thanking the woman before she was off again. 

She texted her mother, claiming that she would be home late. If Light was allowed to change then why couldn't she? She ate her apple as she thought, she would hang out with Suki and her friends and she would have fun. Sure it may not be what her ideals of fun had become, long weekends spent at the Yagami house studying with her feet hanging off the end of Light's bed. Light hunched over his desk while they worked, occasionally the one of them speaking up for a second opinion on an answer that was most likely right. 

Eventually Athena found herself walking down a more residential street. There wasn't much traffic as she passed by houses. Occasionally she'd pass a family outside, and even then as she continued to walk the street became even emptier. She had finished her apple long ago, and now she was just walking aimlessly. She had made note to visit that vendor again for more apples. 

Athena was alerted only to the sound of fluttering pages and then the thudding sound of something falling to the ground. She turned around to see a small notebook laying in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked around, but the street was all but deserted except for her. So there was no one around who could've dropped it and Athena knew she didn't have any white notebooks. Plus her bag was closed. It couldn't have been hers. 

She walked up to it, slipping her phone into the front pocket of her book bag. She bent over to pick it up, two words were engraved into the front cover in a jagged writing.

‘Life Note’

She picked it up, studying it. The outside was blank and seemingly clean despite the impact it made with the ground. The inside was free of any kind of name as she flipped it open, but there surely was something written in it even if it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Write the name of a person who has passed and they shall be brought back to life?" Athena spoke out loud quietly to herself as she read the first sentence written inside the book. What an odd statement, it couldn't possibly mean anything, and so she continued to read the list of what seemed to be rules.

• The writer must have the persons face in mind to bring them back to life. So that people with the same name will not be affected.

• Persons revived with the Life Note cannot be killed by a Death Note.

What was a Death Note? Athena questioned, then again if she knew anything about inferences the Death Note by elimination was probably the opposite of what this notebook claimed to do. Her silvery gaze scanned the street again, trying to decipher this book as some kind of joke. Expecting someone to pop out with a camera yelling something about a prank. When no one did just that, Athena opened her book bag and slid the notebook inside. 

Promising to finish reading of the "rules" later when she got home.


	4. rules to live by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,   
> I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me."  
> ~ Psalm 23:4

• Write the name of a person who has passed and they shall be brought back to life.

• The writer must have the persons face in mind in other to bring that person back to life. So people with the same name are not affected.

• Persons revived by the Life Note cannot be killed by the Death Note.

• Someone can only be revived from a second to three days after they have passed. If the body has been destroyed completely they will not be revived.

• The holder of the Life Note cannot be killed by the Death Note.

• This book, if picked up by a human, will become a part of the human world until either the holder dies or gives up ownership. The human is the new owner of the Life Note.

• When a human becomes the holder of a Life note the books original owner, an angel, or Tenshi will appear within 2 days and will continue to follow the human.

• If the holder of this notebook forfeits ownership to the original owner, or happen to loose the notebook then their memories of the Life Note will fade.

• People with Shinigami eyes cannot see the names of people revived by the Life Note.

• Tenshi are not obligated to explain or answer questions about the Life Note.

No one went this far for a prank, especially one as dumb as this. As if someone would actually fall for this, yet there was no other explanation. Whether the rules were intensive and detailed Athena could not believe it. A notebook claiming to bring people back from the dead? How absurd could this get? 

Still there was that doubt that sure no one went this far for a prank so could this notebook be telling the truth with the rules written within?

"That's ridiculous," Athena muttered as she threw the notebook onto her desk, she ended up staring at it from the end of her bed. There was really only one way to figure out if it were true or not. She had to write someone's name inside that book. But who? 

It wasn't as though she knew any recently deceased people. Could she wait then? Today was Friday, she could just keep the notebook on her until something happened. Then there was the mentioning of a Tenshi. An angel? She could just wait to see if the supposed owner of the Life Note appeared then that would be proof enough that the notebook wasn't some kind of trick. So she would wait, and if nothing happened within two days then she would know the notebook was just a joke. 

She hid the book in her desk drawer, knowing that if her parents found it there would be questions. Why would she have a notebook like that? Not that it had any bad things around it, it was just something Athena shouldn't have. You shouldn't mess with life, not like Kira was doing in Japan currently. There may have been doubts about God, but Athena understood that there was some sort of balance in the world. It wasn't right to mess with the equilibrium, whether it was killing or reviving. It didn't matter if they were criminals, Kira was just rushing a natural order that shouldn't be messed with. 

‘I should really get started on my homework.’

Athena thought to herself as she closed her desk drawer, now that the Life Note was out of sight the distraction was over. Still it seemed fate had other plans as her phone vibrated on her bed.

Yuki  
Hey sorry I had some family matters come up   
Do you still want me to put you in the group chat?

Athena  
It's alright, if your friends don't mind. 

Suki  
They'll love you don't worry  
Give me just a second 

That was how Athena found herself introduced to both Yuni and Sakura. Two girls in classes just below Athena's and Suki's, they seemed nice so Athena didn't think much of any of it. She found herself looking forward to tomorrow. It would be the first time she had went out on her own without Light. She wouldn't say she was dependent on the eldest Yagami child, but she knew she wasn't. Simply put she just knew him and maybe she liked that he never questioned her about what she did. People don't usually take well to an emotionally frozen person. She had grown up around Light so he was used to it. 

Yet as of late she didn't know anymore. She wasn't sure if she had done something wrong, and she didn't usually think things like that. She knew Light grew distant when it got closer to exams, but those had ended weeks ago and this had been going on even before then. Was he avoiding her? Or if he wasn't avoiding her, then what was distracting enough that he seemed to forget about her? 

Plans were made between Suki and her friends, Athena would meet them in the subway early so they could catch the first train downtown and go to one of the shopping centers there. For some reason Athena actually found herself looking forward to tomorrow as she got ready for bed. 

That was why she was surprised by something hitting her window at ten o'clock when she had gotten comfortable and had school books and her notes open scattered across her bed. She had taken out her contacts leaving her in a pair of circular framed glasses that put Harry Potter to shame. 

Upon opening her window she barely had enough time to dodge being hit by a rock as it zoomed past and landing some where in her bedroom.

"You do know this isn't a romance film right?" Athena questioned as she looked at the barely lit form of Light Yagami. 

"Just come out here." He ushered, trying to get her to hurry.

"Light it's almost eleven." Athena stated, not really appreciating the annoyance in Lights voice, "Okay hold on I have to put on a shirt." 

"Why would you open the window without a shirt? What if I was some kind of pervert?"

"Then you would be enjoying the view more than you are now. I'll be down in a second." Then she closed the window, pulling her curtains back together. She grabbed a t-shirt that was to large for her and she couldn't recall where she had gotten it from. 

Her parents were already in bed, meaning she had to maneuver through her house in the dark or she alerted her parents, who were considerably light sleepers, by turning a light on. She was always up later than her parents. Her feet thumped lightly against the wooden floors of the kitchen as she made her way to the back door, unlocking it and stepping out. 

"What do you want?" Athena wondered as she crossed her arms across her chest, it was colder outside than she had thought. 

"You weren't at the library after school, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." His tone was apologetic, but at this point she just wasn't sure anymore. 

"Light we get out of school at 3:15 it's now 11:02, that's eight hours," Athena spoke in a dry tone.

"I know I had to take care of some things. If you want we can meet at the library tomorrow and study?" 

"I have plans tomorrow actually, " Athena bit her lip as she bounced on the soles of her bare feet, the look of surprise on Light's face was gone as quickly as it came.

"You do?" The brown-eyed boy inquired, as Athena nodded her head.

"One of the girls in my class invited me to hang out, Suki actually." 

"Where are you going?"

"She wants to take the subway into downtown and go to the shopping center. Anyway, it's getting late, you should probably get home before someone realizes you're gone." 

"Yeah, well have fun tomorrow."

Athena just nodded her head as she watched Light leave, he hadn't just come here to check up on her. There was something else he wasn't telling her. For a second Athena thought of telling him about the Life Note, but as he disappeared in the dark she knew it was best if she didn't. She sighed as she tilted her head back to look up at the sky. You could never see the stars in places like this, city life made it impossible but the moon still shined brightly in the sky. She had gone camping once, and she reminisced on the memories of forcing Light to drag his own sleeping bag out of the tent so they could sleep under the stars together. 

"One day, I'll get to touch the stars."


	5. Cruel hearts of teenage girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You keep him in perfect peace whose mind is stayed on you,   
> because he trusts in you."  
> ~ Isaiah 26:3

Athena was waiting. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but she knew Suki had told her they were taking the nine a.m. train. Yet that train had left thirty minutes ago. She had checked her phone, had even texted the girl where she was and if something had happened. She was still waiting for a reply. The dark haired girl pushed up her glasses as she looked around, her morning had already been hectic. Immediately dropping a contact down the sink, those had been her last pair. So here she was wearing glasses too big for her face, as she tried to find any signs of Suki. Athena was alerted to her phone vibrating.

Suki  
Hey, sorry. Yuni's mother offered to drop us off on her way to work. Go ahead and take the subway. <3

Athena  
Okay

Why hadn't she been offered a ride with them? Why did it take Suki so long to get back to her in the first place? What if she didn't want to take the subway by herself? Turning off her phone, Athena slipped it into the purse slung over her shoulder. How embarrassing she had been standing around like some loner for thirty minutes for nothing. The next train came at ten-thirty she'd just have to take that one instead. 

Athena was lost as soon as she stepped off the subway. It was as if she had stepped into a completely different universe with everything going on around her. The only time she had been downtown was when she went to the space museum for a school project. The subway was chaos, there were people rushing to an fro and she had to push through people trying to get on the train. She could only hope she got out in time before the doors closed. The platform wasn't any better, she couldn't locate a map anywhere through the swarms ofm people. Athena didn't like the thought of not knowing where she was. It made her feel small. 

Eventually she found a flight of stairs that took her above ground and it was easy to navigate after that. She messaged Suki, asking her where she was. She wandered aimlessly as she awaited a response, and for a second she thought she saw a familiar head of brown hair. She shook it off, glancing at her phone as it vibrated.

Yuki  
We're in an ice cream shop on Hyu Street 

If only she knew where Hyu street was.

She found it eventually, finding the other three girls giggling in a booth. Their laughter died away as Athena approached them, and they looked her up and down. Suki was the first to speak up.

"Um, what are you wearing?" 

Athena looked down at herself, she was wearing a navy blue skirt that reached just below her knees and a pair of stockings. Along with a tan knitted sweater, it was turning into autumn and it had begun to grow cooler outside. She pushed up her glasses as she looked back up, she could see the difference in her clothes compared to the others. Their clothes were brighter, tighter mostly. Her sweater was baggy, and her skirt reminded her of her mother's work clothes. In fact, the skirt had been her mothers at one point. 

"Clothes?" Was there something wrong with her outfit? Athena shrugged it off as Yuna scooted over on her side of the booth making room for Athena. She took the seat, resting her bag in her lap as she sat. The girls began chatting amongst themselves and Athena found herself lost until Yuna turned to her.

"You're friends with Light Yagami right?" 

"Yes, I am."

Yuna quickly turned into a blushing mess, causing Suki and Sakura to erupt into giggles. 

"Yuna here happens to have a little crush on Light," Sakura explained in between her giggles, dodging out of the way as Yuna threw a balled up napkin at her obviously embarrassed. Athena, in turn, studied the girl, Yuna had copper colored hair that shined in the light coming from the window when she moved just right, she had pulled it into tight pigtails on either side of her head. She was considerably shorter than Athena who had inherited her height from her father. 

"Light doesn't really have time to date." Her tone was cold, but that was normal, yet the three girls in front of her didn't know that. 

"Or you're just jealous." Sakura glared, "I mean you've acted like Light's the only one who exists in that little world of yours since grade school."

"Why would I be jealous?" Athena inquired, looking at Yuna, "Light's never been interested in dating, I'm sure you're a wonderful girl." 

"I kind of understand that, his grades are very important to him. So don't be so rude to Athena, Sakura." Yuna spoke up, as Suki nodded. 

"Hmph whatever, I'm going to go get something to eat." Sakura stormed off from the table. Suki turned to Athena apologetically. 

"Sorry, Sakura is like that. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by what you said." Athena nodded as she looked out the window, "But maybe you could try being less of a stiff." She had heard that word before, stiff, it had followed her all the way up until high school now the insults had been upgraded to her being a robot. 

"I'm not a stiff," Athena stated.

"I mean you kind of are, you do walk around like you're better than everyone else. It's kind of annoying actually." Suki kept at it, "And yeah maybe Light's not interest in dating, but who's not to say you're just keeping him to yourself?"

"I assure you I have no romantic interest in Light Yagami." Athena's forehead creased in confusion as she looked at Suki, she hadn't acted like this yesterday at school. 

"Suki stop it!" Yuna appeared to be on her side as she grabbed her friends arm from across the table, "Don't say such mean things." She tugged on Suki's sleeve who in turn jerked her arm back. Yuna fell backward kicking the table and causing three things to happen simultaneously. Though the third may not have been any fault of Yuna's. 

Drinks fell back off of the table, spilling onto the booth seats. Immediately soaking through the fabric of Athena's skirt causing her to jerk out of the booth, immediately running into someone. A tray clattered to the floor and the girl was left wearing the remains of a cheeseburger and ketchup. Then there was the feeling of something being dumped over her head. The contents of a chocolate milkshake coated her hair and dropped down her face as laughter came from the two girls in the booth, and then there was Sakura smiling at her with a now empty cup in her hand.

"Oops," Sakura sneered as Athena wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. 

"If you do not like me, feel free to tell me next time." 

"You know I don't understand you, you walk around like you're above everyone else. It gets kind of annoying."

"Nothing I ever do has any effect on you. Now if you'll excuse me." Athena grabbed her things, still covered in the remains of a milkshake. Her face was burning as she left. It was such an odd occurrence, as she rushed out of the ice cream parlor. She was startled once again, stumbling backward when she ran into someone. Arms caught her before she could fall down. Maybe she should have questioned more on why he was there. Why he appeared at the perfect time. 

"Athena?"

There were only a handful of things no one had ever seen Athena Batya do. One of those things was that she rarely if ever cried, but as soon as she looked at Light everything just poured out. She wasn't any less confused than Light as she burst into tears. Her throat felt like it was closing up, and her eyes burned as tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, it possibly was just a build up of different scenarios. Light was forgetting about her, and the first time she tried to make new friends they only laughed as she found herself covered in food. The world was shit, and whether there was a God or not, whatever force was out there had long since forsaken her for something she had done and she wished she knew what it was. 

"Who did this to you?"


	6. Suspects by association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The righteous perish, and no one takes it to heart;   
> the devout are taken away, and no one understands   
> that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil."  
> ~ Isaiah 57:1

"The righteous perish, and no one takes it to heart;   
the devout are taken away, and no one understands   
that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil."  
~ Isaiah 57:1

Athena's grandmother had been a wise women. Though she had passed away when Athena was eight, her words still stuck with her as she reached eighteen. Some simply called it superstitions of a lost woman, words of a dying generation and no one else really cared for them. She recalled a certain encounter with her grandmother. There was a saying that if a butterfly were to land on you after a loved one had passed away then that was that persons soul trying to tell you goodbye. Athena didn't usually believe in such sentimental things, but that was all she had left of her grandmother. She also just couldn't help but have the thought come to mind when ever she happened to see a butterfly and she wondered which lost soul was encompassed within. 

The art of observation was not often seen as such, not particularly an art in and of itself but she was often to think differently. She had grown considerably talented at picking up on the oddities that set people apart, including her own. Yet despite human experience and striving for a sense of uniqueness it was often the opposite. To strive for individuality, while so desperately wanting to fit into a society that just wasn't as opened minded as it claimed itself to be. In the end individuality was lost, and everyone melted together. Why was she thinking of butterflies and people's incompatibility with individuality? 

It made a good distraction, and plus it wasn't as though Light was actually saying anything to her. After she had managed to name the accused, they found themselves in a park sitting on a bench and Athena trying to figure out why she had cried in the first place. Suki and Yuna and Sakura, they weren't the first ones to ever treat her like that. Maybe it really just had been a growing emotion. When she ran into Light whatever had been pint up was just coming out. He seemed to slowly be forgetting about her existence to the point that she had tried to make new friends that she just ignored the possibility that they hated her too. Yuna was possibly a no on the hatred, but she hadn't exactly done much to make any of it stop. 

Athena had ended up with Light's jacket, hiding the mess that covered her own sweater. She should've went home, but as she sat on that bench she knew she wouldn't have been able to face her parents not when she looked like this. Athena had thought herself a master of an art, but if she couldn't see the truth of three teenage girls' intentions then what was she? Shouldn't she have been able to pick out what was keeping Light away from her? And there they were, the doubts where soaring in her mind and they fell from her lips before she could stop them. 

"Light do you hate me?"

Light lifted his head, taken aback by the question. Athena's gaze was still focused on the world in front of her. Her cheeks were tear stained yet despite the obvious signs of crying her expression remained as stoic as ever. He didn't hate her, nor could he ever think of doing anything to her to make her ask the question. Or had he done that? Sure he had become preoccupied in a situation he could never imagine putting Athena into, at least not yet. Not with the newest investigation against Kira, not with the close calls that were now becoming far too frequent he couldn't bring Athena into it all until he knew everything was safe. 

"No, why would I hate you?"

"No reason, just everyone else does. I was just wondering." 

Silence fell over them again, and Athena turned her head when she knew that Light had turned away. The art of observation was not considered an art not amongst common standards. Yet to her it was how she lived, yet never could she figure out just what was bothering her friend. He looked tired, but why? She didn't pry because what was the point when she knew he wouldn't tell her. He would've told her if he wanted to know, and she felt no sense of dishonesty in his words so until Light felt it necessary to let her back in she would keep her distance. Still, there was something she needed to ask. 

"I don't wish to go home like this, can we go to your house?"

That's how she found herself in the Yagami's living room, curled up with a blanket and hair dripping. Wearing a t-shirt far too big for her, and she realized Light was the source of her collection of oversized shirts. Light was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing his last bits of school work while Athena watched the latest news play out on the television. 

"This just in, there was been a fatal crash on the east end of Akashi bridge located just outside the VenusFort shopping center. As of right now three fatalities have been reported. Three students who are said to have been students Daikoku Private Academy, Suki Takahashi, Yuna Sato, and Sakura Watanabe. Those are all that have been reported as of right now, there will be more on this story as it develops." 

Athena blinked slowly as she watched the television. An accident? Dead? They were all dead, the girls that had publically humiliated her had died in a car accident? The small girl peered over the back of the couch to look at Light, he was still hunched over the table scribbling away on a piece of paper. He showed no signs of reaction to the words coming from the news anchor, but he had a habit of blocking out the world around him when he was studying. So she pushed it off and decided the best bet was to go to him. She grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around herself as she approached Light.

"Light?" She tried simply speaking, but that didn't work so she poked him. The act startled him as he looked up at her.

"Yes?" 

She could've had a more emotional reaction, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything remotely close to what was emotionally accepted when hearing someone you know dies. If she were crazy she would've felt joy, but she didn't feel that either. Just numb, just like normal. Just her version of normal but she knew she wasn't upset at the very least to hear that the three girls had died. 

"They were in a car accident, none of them survived," was there a point in mentioning names? Probably not, "I should probably head home soon." Athena hummed as she glanced at the clock on the stove. Light didn't give much of a genuine reaction either, everything was still so raw that the thought of caring just wasn't there, and she doubted if it ever would be. 

"You could always stay for dinner, my mother wouldn't mind. I'm sure Sayu would be happy to see you too." 

"I'll let my mom know I'm staying then." Athena shrugged, she knew her mother was happy to hear that Athena was going out. Though it seemed a repeating fate that she always found herself with Light. 

Yet wasn't is odd how they all died?


End file.
